Ruh-ul Mesnevi/93
93.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. دست بكشادوكناراآنش كرفت LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. Dediler ki: “Ey lûtuf sahibi üstad, ey marifette kâmil kişi! Öğülmen şehirlere yayılmıştır. They said: “O great master of the craft… such perfect skill, your work’s perfection is shouted from each valley and hill…, 2. همجوعشق اندردلوجانش كرفت LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, İşte filân padişah, kuyumcubaşılık için seni seçti. Zira (bu işte) pek büyüksün, pek kâmilsin. listen, our great king of whom you’ve heard has chosen you, for in the goldsmith’s craft you are by far the best, it is true! Ruh-ul Mesnevi/93 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Dest iki mânaya gelir: biri kef ve biri dahi etrâf-ı asâbîden omuz başına varınca. Burada murâd sânîdir. Zîrâ muânaka onunla hâsıl olur. Kenârân, kenarın cemidir. Malûm ola ki, a'zâ-ı inşânda edât-ı cem hâ'dır. Meselâ dest-hâ vü pâyhâ vü serhâ derler. Ân ise cism-i nâmîde istimal olunur. Nebat u hayvan u inşân gibi. Burada kenarla murâd cism-i nâmî olan inşânın etrafı olmak ile âhirine ân ilhak olundu, bâzuvân dedikleri gibi. Mana-yı bey t budur ki; pâdişâh mübeşşer olduğu mihmân-ı gaybînin kudümünde bâzûîarın açdı ve onun etrafın tutdu. Yâni onunla muânaka kıldı. Ve âteş-i mahabbetini gevher-i aşk gibi cân u gönülde tutdu. Maksûd cân u gönülden ona muhabbet edip âşık olduğun beyândır. Nitekim Veysî eşârın-da gelir: Sana iller gibi izhâr-ı muhabbet idemem Ben seni iki gözüm cân u gönülden severin Ve Bakî nazmında gelir: Kazâ-yı âsmânîden sakınmak sûd-mend olmaz Rızâdur çâresi aşkın görinmez bir belâ ancak Bade-zâ, bu kelâmda birkaç vech ile işaret vardır. Evvelkisi budur ki, ku-düm-i habîbde istikbâl ve muânaka sünnet-i kadimedir. Demişlerdir ki, ibti-dâ i'tinâk Hazret-i ibrahim aleyhisselâmdan sâdır olmuşdur. Zîrâ mervîdir ki, Iskender-i Yunânî butha-ı Mekke'ye vâsıl oldukda Hazret-i ibrahim'in Mekke'de ikâmetiyle ihbar olundukda tevâzuan merkebinden nüzul edip maşiyyen Hazret-i İbrahim'e mülaki oldukda Hazret-i İbrahim ona selam verip i'tinak eyledi. Ve fahr-ı alem (s.a.v.)dahi ammisi Cafer raziyellahu anh Habeş'ten kudum ettikde onunla muanaka eyledi. Ve ol gün 162 feth-i Hayber'e müsadefe etmekle (411) METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ افرح بفتح خيبرام بقدوم جعف LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ buyurdu. Fe-emma olki i'tinakdan ve kezalik takbilden men ü nehy olunmuştur, uryan ve ala vechi'ş-şehvet olmağa mahmuldur. Mütekammis olup ve ala vechi'l müberret ve'l keramet olıcak la-beisdir. Nitekim sülaha arasında şayidir, musafaha-ı mesnune gibi. Ve insanü'l uyun Nam tarihte gelir ki, fahrı alem Hucfe nam mevzide bir gadirde şinaverlik edip METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ يسبح كل رجل منكم ا لى صاحبه LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ buyurdukda ol gadirde mevcut olanların herbiri kendi sahibine sebahat edip fahr-ı alem aleyhisselam Hazret-i Sıddık (r.a) kaldıkta fahr-ı alem dahi Sıddık'e doğru azm-u sabahat eyleyip hin-i vusulde onunla muanaka eyledi. Pes bundan fahr-ı alemin fil cumle sebahat-ı sabit ve uryanen i'tinaki dahi malum oldu. zira mahall-i emdir. Emn olmayacak balada işaret olunduğu üzre memnudur. Onuncun muka'ame ve mukame'adan neyh olundu. Muka'ameden murad takbil ve mukame'adan murad iki kişi sevb-i vahidde bila-setr beynehuma muzace'a dır. İkincisi budur ki, aşk ki ifrat-ı muhabbetdir, mahalli dil ü candır. Ve dil ü can burada bir manayadır ki, gönül ve kalp dedikleridir. Nitekim şerhi mürur eyledi. Sebebi budur ki, dil ü ruh-i sultani ile cesed miyanında vasıtadır. Aşk aşık ile masuk arasında vasıta olduğu gibi. Li-muharririhi; Aşk bir sırr-ı riştedür derdest olmazsa eğer Vasl-ı yare gayrı yüzden gelmese olmaz çare ger Üçüncüsü budur ki şakirdin üstada ve müridin şeyhe muhabbeti can u gönülden gerektir ki, muhabbet-i hakikiyledir. Zira sebeb-i kemali ve bais-i hüsn-i halidir. Ve muhabbetin eseri hizmetdir. Pes, hıdmet-u muhabbet iki rabıtadır ki, talib matluba onunla ittisal bulur. Ve vasıl-ı meram olur. Dördüncüsü budur ki, insan kah olurki, bir nesnenin hakikatıne feraset ile vasıl olup tecrubeye muhtac olmaz. Zira tecrübe ile vukuf muddet-i tavil de teftişe mevkuftur. Nitekim Şeyh Sa'di buyurur ki: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ بأ يابرنيايدبسى نشايدرسيدن بغوركسى LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Feraset ise böyle değildir. Zîrâ nûr'dur. Nurun zuhurunda ise zulümât mürtefi' olur. Nitekim hadisde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak اتقوافراسةا لمؤمن فانه ينظربنورا لله Hadis Meali Buraya Yazılacaktır (Hadis Kaynağı Buraya Yazılacaktır) Pes gerçi pâdişâha vakıasında mübeşşir olduğu üzre mihmân-ı gaybînin hakkâniyyeti hakkında ilm-i zarurî hâsıl olmuş idi. Velâkin bundan katı nazar onu gördüğü gibi âşık oldu. Ve ferasetle künhüne ıttılâ-ı tâm buldu ve sıdkına bürhân talep etmeye hacet kalmadı. Bu sebebdendir ki, fahr-ı âlem sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem Medine'ye teşrîf etdiklerinde ahbâr-ı Yehûd'dan Abdullah bin Selâm ziyaretlerine gelip ol cemâl-i bî-misâle mülâki olduğu gibi METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ ماهوبوجه كذاب LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ deyip bî-tevekkuf silsile-bend-i İslâm oldu. Ve dâreynde saadet ü selâmet buldu. Bundandır ki, bazı tâlib-i Hakk olanlar dahi sohbet-i ehl-i irşada ibtidâ duhûllerinde tarafeynden şehâdet-i dil hâsıl olur, f'efhem cidden. Li-muharririhî; Yüzün ziyasını görmez çu cân ki, a'mâdur Nice görür ki, ism-i perde müsemmâdur Beşincisi budur ki, kudûm-ı habîbde ve mevâzı'-ı meserretde izhâr-ı sürür u şükr-i mevfûr etmek mesnûn ve me'sûrdur. Onuncun gaibin kudümünde şükrâne kurbân ve velâdetde ve ırsda ve emsalinde ziyafet ü ihsan olunur. Ve a'yâd u nezâirinde tezeyyün ve nice ruhsatlarla amel kılınır. Li-muharririhî; Kudûm-ı yar surûrıyla virmek olur cân Fe-keyfe dürc-i dürr-i pâk ü subha-i mercan Altıncısı budur ki, rûh-1 sultanî ziyâde müsta'id olmak ile dest-i ictihâd-le mürşid-i kâmilin sırrına mu'ânaka eyledi. Ve mürşidin dest ü dâmenin tutup hâline meşgul oldu. Ve ağyara iltifat etmedi. Nitekim demişlerdir, ayn; Ko ne derlerse disünler tuta gör yâr eteğin Ve bir dahi mürşidin vücûdu hakikate işâretdir. Ve ol hakikate mu'ânaka onun dest ü dâmenin ahz u hizmetinde ictihadladır, ayn;